Twenty Seconds
by Bri Yami-neko
Summary: Songfic with 'The Time Has Come'. It's some song from the Pokemon soundtrack....Leeme 'lone, I'm weird. Anywho, this was my first angst-type songfic.


Hi, everyone! Don't ask me what I was on when I wrote this; I don't know. This is a song-fic with "The Time Has Come." I'm not sure who wrote it, but it's on the Pokemon CD. Well, on with the story!  
  
20 Seconds  
  
  
  
Cye ran through the forest, dodging trees and breathing hard. His lungs ached, but he dared not stop for fear he'd be too late. 'No!' he scolded himself mentally. 'Don't even think of that! You can't be too late!' Somewhere deep inside his heart, he knew it had already happened. But he wouldn't allow himself to believe it.  
  
"I close my eyes  
  
And I can see The day we met Just one moment and I knew You're my best friend 'Do anything For you."  
  
Cye pushed himself harder. He had to make it! He couldn't lose him. Not yet. Two tears trickled down his cheek as the mountain got closer and closer. This couldn't be the end of their friendship. Cye didn't want it to be time.  
  
"We've gone so far  
  
And done so much And I feel Like we've always been together Right by my side Through thick and thin You're the part of my life I'll always remember."  
  
And suddenly, the mountain was there. Cye ran towards the base, praying for something that wasn't possible. He stopped short. Four of his friends were gathered around something. As he made his way towards them, one of them spoke. "Cye." one of his best friends looked up at him with eyes red from crying. She started to say more, but her voice broke.  
  
"The time has come  
  
It's for the best, I know it Who could have guessed that you and I. Somehow, someday We'd have to say goodbye."  
  
"Cye." She tried again. "Cye, he's dead. He fell off the mountain." "No, Mia!" he shouted. "He can't be dead! He was to good of a rock- climber!" Mia looked at him. "Believe me, Cye, it hurts us just as much as it hurts you. Even more so for some of us." Her voiced trailed off as more tears came down. "Mia.." Cye said softly.  
  
"You've helped me find  
  
The strength inside And the courage To make all my dreams come true How will I find Another friend Like you?"  
  
Mia looked down at Cye, who looked just as lost as she was. "Well, at least he looks peaceful. It's almost as if he knew he was going to die." Mia lead Cye over to the group of three boys, each wearing the same safety gear as the body. One of them had guilt and horror written all over his face. Cye turned to him first, his natural comforting instincts kicking in. "Ro, it's not your fault." "Yes it is. He passed me on his way down. I could have caught him, had I been about 20 seconds quicker." Another boy sighed. "It's just as much my fault as it is yours. I could have grabbed the rope when it broke, if it had broken '20 seconds' later." Cye turned towards him. "Sage is right. It's my fault as well. I could've broken his fall, if I had only gotten here '20 seconds' earlier."  
  
"Two of a kind  
  
That's what we were And it seemed Like we were always winning But as our team Is torn apart I wish we could go Back to the beginning."  
  
Rowen looked confused. "So whose fault is it?" Sage shook his head. "No one's. It was just an accident." The fourth boy remained suprisingly quiet. He usually talked more than this. But, I suppose having your friend killed can silence a man.  
  
"The time has come  
  
It's for the best, I know it Who could have guessed that you and I. Somehow, some way, We'd have to say goodbye."  
  
Cye walked over to the body of his friend and held it in his arms. "Why did he have to die? Why did it have to be his time?" Cye felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see the fourth boy give him a warm smile. "I don't know why, Cye. But I do know this: he isn't really dead. As long as we remember him, he will live though us. No one really dies, as long as someone remembers them." "Cye smiled weakly. "You're right. Thanks, Ryo."  
  
"Somehow today.  
  
.we have to say goodbye."  
  
Hi! What did you think? Hehe, can you guess who died? Did you think it was someone different? No? Poo. That's what I was hoping for. Yes? Yea! I did a good job! ^_^ 


End file.
